


Claim

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: prompt: Arthur/Merlin, pearl necklace (and I don't mean the jewellery).
The fantasy that turns Merlin on most is kneeling over Arthur's chest and coming onto his throat and collarbones. While they're in bed together the prince notices Merlin is holding something back, coaxes the idea out of him, then grants Merlin's wish. 750 words





	

  
Merlin reached for Arthur, fingers skimming across his hollowed cheek before his hand fell back to his side. He put both palms against the wall, bracing himself as Arthur swallowed his cock. His pink lips were stretched tight around Merlin’s slick flesh, wet with spit and pre-come. His mouth was sloppy, and he made the most obscene sounds, sucking and moaning with greedy enthusiasm. Callused fingers cupped Merlin’s balls, squeezing him with just enough force to make Merlin’s knees buckle. His other hand gripped Merlin’s hip, holding him in place with no force at all, his thumb sliding over the sharp ridge in a maddening pattern. Occasionally, Arthur looked up with curious blue eyes, staring at Merlin with clear adoration. And then he’d roll those blue eyes with bliss and everything inside of Merlin would quake and threaten to shake loose. 

Merlin slammed his head back every time Arthur swallowed, but he didn’t feel anything except the crushing liquid heat of Arthur’s mouth. His tongue traveled up and down Merlin’s shaft, and it was almost enough to distract him from the glory of Arthur’s tight throat swallowing around his crown again and again. Each moaned vibrated through Merlin’s shaft, and he felt them even when he couldn’t hear them. 

Merlin bit his lip and his face screwed up in concentration. He had to pull his attention from Arthur because if he watched him for too long, he would lose it. Arthur’s body was glorious perfection, all golden and hard and so fucking beautiful. His stomach twisted into new impossible shapes every time Arthur’s shoulders flexed, every time he bent his head and exposed the perfect length of his neck. His skin was flawless, clean from the bath he’d just enjoyed, and drops of water still clung to him and dripped from his soft hair. Merlin reached for him again, and this time he managed to trail his fingers over the curve of Arthur’s ear. 

And then Arthur _stopped_. 

“Arthur!?” 

Arthur smiled at him, his lips wet and shining, his pupils dilated. He laid back, and it wasn’t until he threaded his fingers through Merlin’s that Merlin realized what he was doing. 

“Now?” 

“Now.” 

Merlin sucked his breath in sharply and let Arthur pull him down. He skin was so smooth against Merlin’s thighs and beneath his ass. He rocked once, desperate to feel Arthur’s mouth again, and the prince smiled at him before wiggling his tongue over the slick crown. He lapped at the slit, sucked at the tip, teased him with his teeth. Merlin squirmed, ready to thrust into Arthur’s throat and pump his seed into his mouth. But Arthur restrained him, wouldn’t let him reach the end he so desperately wanted. 

_What do you want, Merlin? Tell me._

_Go to sleep._

_Tell me. Tell me right now._

_It’s dumb._

_So is most of what comes out of your mouth. I still want to hear it._

_I want…to come…_

_Yes, Merlin, that’s usually the point._

_On your chest. Don’t look at me like that. I know. You’re the prince and…_

_You can._

_Really? When?_

_I’ll let you know._

Arthur grasped Merlin’s cock with his large hand and gave him a hard jerk. “ _Now_ Merlin.” 

Merlin’s spine arched and everything glowed brightly as the pleasure washed through him. His cock throbbed against Arthur’s fingers, and he watched, light-headed, as the thick fluid painted Arthur’s chest and splashed against his chin and settled in the hollow of his throat. Merlin tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry, his throat too tight. He could only stare as the white drops and thin strands settled on Arthur’s skin, moved over his muscles. 

 

“Clean it up,” Arthur said throatily. 

Merlin eagerly bent and dragged his tongue over Arthur’s collar bone, his nose and chin spreading the fluid with each lick. Arthur sighed and tilted his head back as Merlin eagerly ate each drop. When he was finished cleaning Arthur’s skin, the prince fisted his hair and forced their mouths together, rolling Merlin onto his back. Merlin swallowed every moan and Arthur sought the salty taste of spunk staining Merlin’s mouth as he rocked against his manservant, his cock sliding over Merlin’s stomach. 

Arthur finally shuddered above him, and Merlin felt the splash of come rolling over his ribs. The prince smiled against his mouth and murmured, “I’ll clean that up.” 

Merlin whimpered and his cock stiffened again.


End file.
